My Kaabii: My Child of the Stars
by Chatty Blue Kirby
Summary: What happens when a special, dangerous baby Puffball lands in Dreamland? What happens when Kirby and his Puffball friends take care of him? Not only that, but a certain evil force returns, and everything changes. Contains many OC's.
1. One Starry Night

The quiet night stirred as a warm breeze swept the air. In Puffball Village, the village of Kirby's kind on Popstar, a yellow Puffball with a Beam Hat excitedly looked out her window to see the clear night. Her name was Keeby.

Keeby opened the door to her roof and pulled up her telescope. She had gotten it as a birthday present, given to her by Kaiby. It was a navy blue adorned with yellow stars. Keeby adjusted the telescope and looked up into the night sky. The stars were glowing and luminescent tonight. The air was fresh and crisp, and the only other light was the low light inside the other Puffballs' houses.

"Hi Keeby!" called a voice from below. Keeby looked away from the telescope and looked down from the roof. Kirby was there, waving.

"Hi Kirby!" Keeby called back in response.

"Whatcha doing up there?"

"Looking at the stars. Come on up!" Kirby puffed up and landed next to Keeby.

"Find anything interesting?" Kirby asked, looking up at the night sky.

"No," Keeby replied as she looked through her telescope once again. "But I did find a lot of stars. Ooh! There's Patch Land!"

"Can I see? Please?" Kirby asked excitedly.

"Go ahead." Kirby looked through the telescope to see Patch Land, about as big as a Denden from where he saw. He oohed as he tried to fix the telescope's view and zoom in on the felty planet. Then, he saw it. A bright yet small explosion emerged from the corner of the telescope's view. Kirby quickly aimed the telescope towards the explosion.

"Whoa," Kirby said in awe. "Keeby, look at this."

"What is it?" asked the yellow Puffball. Kirby adjusted the telescope.

"Do you see it?"

"The bright light?" she asked as she squinted to see the explosion.

"Yeah," Kirby said. "Isn't it cool?" Keeby's eyes widened under the looking hole as her hand turned the zoom in nub.

"Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, surprising Kirby a bit. "It looks like there's a shooting star coming out of it!"

"Really?"

"Look." Kirby peeked again. A tiny object was slowly trailing away from the explosion, leaving a trail of light.

"Whooooaaaa..." Kirby took his time to gaze at the shooting star. Keeby looked up, being able to spot the star very faintly from the roof.

"I wonder what it is..."

"Yeah. Oh, I better head back to my house now."

"Okay! Good night Kirby!"

"Good night!" Kirby cheerfully sang. "Thanks for letting me see your telescope!" Keeby waved to her friend as he floated back down, and started back to his house. Keeby looked through her telescope again, and marveled at the shooting star that now looked closer than before.

The next morning...

Keeby came to Kirby's house, along with the other Puffballs. Standing with Keeby were five other Puffballs.

Kabby, a red Puffball with a dark red Fighter Headband stood at Keeby's left side. He held a box of donuts in his nubs, and a shine of confidence always shone in his blue eyes.

Korby, green Puffball with a purple Painter Cap and Roller Skates held a basket of fruit. A large Paintbrush about his size was strapped to his back.

Kaiby, a light blue Puffball with a Magic Hat on her head winked and absentmindedly spun her Magic Wand in her right nub while holding a plate of cupcakes in her left nub.

Kiby, a white Puffball, shyly hid behind her Parasol. Kirby could see cookies in a basket she held in her nub.

Kasby, a purple Puffball, set down his basket of sandwiches. A Ninja Hat with a silver star emblem rested on his head, and a sheathed Katana was visable on his back.

Kirchy, a brown Puffball, tipped his Whip Hat at Kirby while holding his Whip and a platter of nachos.

"Morning guys!" Kirby greeted after taking the moment to look at all his friends, starting to get hungry.

"Are you ready for the picnic, Kirby?" asked Keeby.

"Yup!" Kirby said as he pulled out a picnic basket and walked out of his house.

"This'll be the best potluck ever!" Korby chimed.

"Well?" Kasby said. "Let's go!" The Puffballs excitedly traveled to the meadow west of Puffball Village. The hills rolled along the landscape,with clear views of Castle Dedede, Cappy Town, and Whispy Woods. A clear, clean lake glistened nearby, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Wow," Kaiby breathed in. "It's a great day to have a picnic!"

"I-It is..." Kiby whispered.

"C'mon! Let's lay out the food!" Keeby grinned and licked her lips as she helped Kirby lay out the picnic blanket. "I made some strawberry cake." When the whole blanket was laid out and flat, Kirby pulled some small watermelons from his basket.

"I got watermelons!" he chimed.

"Let's dig in!" The group ate happily and chatted about different things.

"Great job planning this get together, Kirby," Kabby complimented. Kirby smiled in response.

"I'm glad we could all finally just have some fun." Kirby sighed to himself, enjoying this moment when he could spend time with ALL of his friends.

Kabby was the first to finish eating, and dove into the lake after putting away his Fighter Headband. He resufaced and started to float on his back. "Ahh! The water's great!" he called to the others.

"Hey Keebs," Kaiby nudged her yellow friend. "Wanna go comb the shore when we're finished?"

"Okay!" The two finished their sandwiches. Kaiby and Keeby sat along the shore and collected the pretty stones they found washed up.

"Nice day today, huh, Kiby?" Kasby said as he bit his sandwich again. Kiby nodded.

"Yes, I suppose," she softly replied.

"By the way, how're you doing on your plush dolls?" Kiby perked up at the sudden interest.

"Oh, i-it's going very well! I think I may even finish before my deadline." The two sat side to side, continuing to chat.

Korby stifled a yawn, then eyed a tree in the distance. The green Puffball inhaled his sandwich, then left and took a nap in a tree. Kirchy noticed, and followed his close friend. He slept under the tree, tipping his hat over his eyes. Kirby, all alone and not wanting to do anything, sat, watching everybody. The day was going quite smoothly.

That was when it happened. The ground shook slightly, then increased. The Puffballs gathered and looked around, looking for the source of the shaking in a slightly panicked fashion.

"W-W-W-Where's th-that com-m-ming from?!" Kaiby shook, trying not to fall over. She and Keeby supported each other, but eventually fell from the tremendous shaking, stuck on the sandy ground.

Kabby struggled to get to shore, and started to flail around. He kicked about, waves stirring water into his open mouth. "H-Help!" he called, shameless with water starting to force its way into his mouth. Seeing this, Kaiby dove in, struggling at first, but eventually making it to Kabby. She grabbed his flailing nub, and helped pull him to shore.

Meanwhile, Korby hugged the tree hoping not to fall off. Kirchy's nubs stuck to the tree like glue, worried about what would happen next. Kabby and Kaiby made it to shore, and everybody fell to the ground, waiting for the earthquake to stop. After 5 minutes, which had felt like forever, the earthquake started to calm down.

"I-It's sett-t-tling down," Kirby said to himself. The Puffballs sat up, relieved the sudden quaking settled down. Kiby shook in fear as Kasby consoled her, and Kaiby and Keeby helped each other up. Korby hopped down from the tree and joined the others. Kirchy looked around, cautious.

"That...that was strange," he managed to say. Kasby looked up.

"Hey," the purple Puffball pointed up. "Up there! Is that Sir Meta Knight?" The Puffballs looked up to see Meta Knight soaring above.

"Oh hey, it is," Kabby answered, squinting.

"What's he doing?" Keeby thought aloud.

"I'll go see," the ninja automatically volunteered.

"I'll go to," said Kabby. The red and purple Puffballs sprouted their wings. They're wings were still developing sincetheir coming of age came, but they were long and big enough to fly. The two promptly took to the sky, and Meta Knight stopped in midair when he saw them.

"Kasby. Kabby. Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"We are fine, Sir Meta Knight," Kasby answered. "What are you doing?"

"I am investigating the earthquake," the knight replied.

"What do you think happened?" asked Kabby.

The knight turned to the woods, where a billow of smoke was starting to emerge. "I am almost certain..." His voice trailed off, as if in deep thought.

"What is it?" Kasby asked, wanting to grasp the situation.

"I think there is a new Puffball nearby.

* * *

Me: I know, it's sloppy and not that interesting. Puffballs are what I call Kirby's species, in case it wasn't obvious. All Kirby names are from Tumblr blogs, and belong to their respective owners... I probably should've put that up there, huh? Oh well.~


	2. The Mood Puffball

"A new Puffball?" Kabby asked.

"Guys!" Korby called from below before Meta Knight could respond. "Come down here!" The trio landed, and Korby pointed to the billowing tower of smoke emerging from Whispy Woods. "Look over there! Let's go check it out!"

Meta Knight sprouted his wings and soared towards the smoke ahead while the others ran below them. He sped ahead, and the children ran past trees and bushes to catch up.

"Wait for us, Meta Knight!" Kirby called. It didn't seem like the knight noticed. Scanning the area, the dark blue Puffball finally found a rut in the ground, and followed it. Another flap of his bat wings, and he emerged into a clearing.

In the middle of a clearing was, as Meta Knight thought, a Starship. A long rut and a trail of broken trees led to a yellow star-shaped ship with a closed glass cockpit. With great curiousity, Kirby was the first to approach slowly. To think, a new Puffball!

"Be careful, Kirby!" Meta Knight warned, holding a hand out. Regardless, the pink Puffball stepped up, followed by only Keeby. The two carefully approached, and inspected the ship. The cockpit of the Starship slowly opened with a hiss, and everybody could see a very small and white Puffball, fast asleep.

Kirby and Keeby stared at the baby long and hard, their current thoughts suddenly disappearing. Kirby felt it. For a few seconds, he was surrounded by space, with the new Puffball and Keeby glowing around him. It felt...familiar. It felt like the day, long long ago, when Meta Knight first found him. The memory was vague, but the feeling that day, the feeling of meeting hid mentor, would forever embed itself in Kirby's mind.

"H-He's the new Puffball..." Kirby finally managed to say. The others started to gather around, Meta Knight being the closest as the others stayed a few feet away.

"He feels so different..." Keeby whispered, loud enough for the others to hear."

"Is something wrong, guys?" Kaiby asked, worried. The two Puffballs' eyes still fixed on the Puffball, ignoring the question at first. "Guys?"

"There's something about him that's so weird." Keeby finally said.

"I know," Kirby whispered. At that moment, the little one yawned, and upon opening his eyes, turned a very light pink right before everybody's eyes!

"Whoa!" Kabby yelped. "Did he just change color?!"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed dark green. "He is...he is a Mood Puffball!"

"Mood Puffball, Sir Meta Knight?"

"A special colored Puffball, a true legend," Meta Knight answered. "They not only hold the ability to change color from emotion,but they have the incredible power to summon any Copy Ability,with power so great they cause incredible wrath. There have been 3 known Mood Puffballs in our history."

"Can we hear their stories?" Kasby asked with a hint of excitement. He always loved Meta Knight's stories, and jumped at every oppurtunity to hear one. Meta Knight's attention fixed on the Puffball.

"After we take care of this Puffball," the knight replied with a low hiss. Meta Knight drew Galaxia, which shocked the Puffballs. He looked down hard on the baby, as if contemplating what to do, and everybody knew what he was going to do.

"Meta Knight?!" Kirby yelled. "What are you doing?!" The knight hesitated slightly and brought up his sword, where it hung for a moment. "No! Stop!" Kirby threw himself between him and the Puffball. Meta Knight paused and let his sword fall to his side. He looked at the 7 shocked Puffballs, then sheathed his sword.

"What was that for?!" Keeby nearly yelled.

"..." He didn't answer at first. Then he said, "...I will explain later."

"I'll carry him back," Kaiby volunteered,and she got a hold of the still sleepy Puffball, and ran back to Puffball Village with the others. They set down the baby in Kirby's house,on the bed. It squirmed about and grabbed at Keeby's Beam Hat. Kirby turned to Meta Knight, rare anger clear on his face.

"You were going to kill him?" Kirby managed to say after a long moment of thinking of what to say. "When he didn't do anything wrong?" Meta Knight's eyes shone a brief green. This wasn't something he would do, killing a child.

"The Mood Puffball is extremely dangerous," he said.

"That's not enough of an answer for me! And just how does that explain why you were going to kill him?" Kirby retorted.

"If I may intervene..." Kasby interrupted before Kirby could say anything else. The two nodded and allowed the purple Puffball to speak. "What were you saying...about the other 3 Mood Puffballs?" Meta Knight sighed.

"The 1st Mood Puffball was named Kaiyo," he began. Everybody sat around him. "He was renowned as the most powerful Puffball in his time,and his people were not mistaken. He was fierce and never hesitated to take down invaders. But there came a challenge from an exceptionally powerful enemy. The battle between the two caused great ruin to our people. And the battle to the death ended in a draw."

"Oh my..." Keeby whispered "That must've been devastating."

"From what I hear,it was," agreed the knight. "The 2nd Mood Puffball was Kaiyi. She was known for her clever antics, usually getting what she wanted when she asked for it. She ruled after Kaiyo destroyed the city, and she rebuilt everything with her rule. She was greedy, and always got what she wanted. She was a dictator, and enslaved those who weren't Puffballs. Anybody who defied her received a death penalty on the spot."

"That's terrible!" Kirchy cried out in pity.

"What about the last Mood Puffball?" Korby asked.

"The last Mood Puffball was named Kirya," Meta Knight continued. "He wanted to take over the neighboring planets, and often set out to disrupt their peace with attacks. He was the most dangerous of the Mood Puffballs, having the strength and temper of Kaiyo and the assertiveness and wit of Kaiyi, but he also had the insane mind that led to our demise. He had sent an attack to a planet inhabiting a powerful race that sent a devastating bomb to out planet. Though our planet did not fall for years later, Kirya had caused our planet's true demise."

"No..." Kirby murmured.

"But I thought we were the last of the Puffballs," Kaiby interjected. "How did this Puffball survive?"

"That is what I'd like to know. In the meanwhile, this Mood Puffball could be as dangerous as the past Mood Puffballs. Even all the Star Warriors learned about this. I agreed to eliminate any Mood Puffballs that are born. Yet..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Y-You can't kill him!" Kiby practically yelled. "He could be good!" After the quick moment of surprise from Kiby's sudden voice out, Meta Knight turned to the baby Puffball. His eyes once again shone green, and Kirby could see a flash of dark blue. Meta Knight really was remorseful.

"...Very well," he finally said. The Puffballs sighed quietly in relief. "But do NOT get too close to him."

"Why?" asked Keeby.

"...I will make arrangements to send him away to another dimenstion," Meta Knight spoke softly.

"What?!" Kirby shouted. "Meta Knight! No!" The knight sighed.

"It is for the best. I know he has not lived long, but he will survive in space. We cannot risk Pop Star for his life."

"How..." Keeby stuttered. "How long will he stay with us?"

"I suppose a few months at most. If he stays with us for longer than that...I am certain bad things will happen." His eyes scanned the sea of pitiful and sympathetic eyes for the baby. Everybody could see his eyes shine dark blue for a long time. "...I am sorry. It is for the best. Do not get close to him."

With that his cape cloaked around him, the knight exited the house. He looked back one last time at the family of Puffballs, at Kirby and Keeby with the baby inbetween them, then flew off.


	3. Welcome, Kaabii!

The Puffballs turned their attention back to the Puffball, who was playing with the blanket, giggling under it. He turned a happy, yellow color.

"He's so cute!" Keeby squealed as she patted his head. "What do you think his name is?"

"Hey there, little guy!" Kirby greeted. "What's your name?" The Puffball tilted to the side.

"Do you think maybe he doesn't have one?" Kaiby asked to nobody in particular.

"Maybe we could name him," Korby suggested.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Kasby said. "Hello! My name is Kasby!"

"I-I'm Kiby..." Kiby whispered loud enough for the baby to hear. She gently stoked his head, prompting him to coo.

"I'm Korby!" Korby smiled, and adjusted his Painter Cap.

"The name's Kabby!" Kabby smiled confidently.

"Name's Kirchy!" Kirchy tipped his hat again.

"Hi! I'm Kaiby!" Kaiby giggled and looked closely at the baby.

"My name's Keeby!" Keeby laid a nub on the baby's nub.

"And my name is Kirby!" The Puffball jumped at Kirby's name.

"Kaabii! Kaabii!" he chimed. The Puffballs gasped in delight.

"Whoa!" Kirby laughed. "He talked!"

"Kaabii? Is that your name?" asked Keeby.

"Kaabii! Kaabii!" the little Puffball once again chimed.

"Looks like we found his name," Korby stated.

"Welcome Kaabii!" Kirby welcomed. Kirby chuckled as Kaabii's nubby arms joined his.

"Where will Kaabii live?" Kabby asked.

"We could all take care of him at different times of the day," Keeby suggested.

"That works," Kasby replied. "But remember what Sir Meta Knight said."

"We won't forget," Kirby assured. "Now,you guys could go. I'll take care of Kaabii."

"I'll help you, Kirby," Keeby volunteered.

"Poyo?" Kaabii squeaked.

"Are you sure?" Kabby asked.

"We're sure."

"Well, take care," Kaiby called.

"I can take care of Kaabii later," Kaiby volunteered. "We could do hand offs every few hours."

"Sounds reasonable," Kasby agreed, nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah..." Kiby whispered. The other Puffballs left, and Kirby and Keeby turned their attention to Kaabii.

"How can such a cute little Puffball be so dangerous?" Kirby asked cheerfully as he picked up the baby, who started to giggle.

"Well, we'll probably see later," Keeby joked. Still, a hint of worry made itself present in her voice. "Are you hungry, Kaabii?"

"Poyo!" Kaabii whined as he turned a light blue color, with a sad face. He rubbed his little tummy and reached out.

"Aw! Here, I'll get the food,and you hold him," Keeby told Kirby. Kirby patted the foot tall baby in his arms, who giggled more and turned light yellow. Keeby came back with an apple.

"Here Kaabii! Let's see if you like apples!" She held out an apple in her nub. After a moment of staring, Kaabii inhaled, eating the apple like it was nothing. He smiled and squirmed.

"Hee hee! Poyo!"

"He likes it!" Kirby chimed. Kaabii sighed in his arms. "Come on, let's go out." Kirby let Keeby take Kaabii into her arms and walked outside with her. The sky was still blue, dotted by a few clouds. Some birds chirped in the sky, snd the sun shone down on the baby and two Puffballs. Kaabii hopped down and looked around, delighted by the free air. A little yellow butterfly fluttered on his forehead, making him giggle and turn dark yellow.

"What does yellow mean?" Keeby asked aloud. "Happiness?"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Probably. That's a butterfly, Kaabii," Kirby said. "This place is Puffball Village!" He gestured to the area around them.

"Poyoo..." The baby didn't seem to actually listen. Kaabii continued to grab at the butterfly, who eventually flew towards the lake. He marveled at the crystal clear and unbelievably clean lake. "Poy!"

"That's a lake, Kaabii." Kaabii then looked off to the side, where beautiful red, blue, and yellow flowers bloomed.

"Poy! Poyo poyo!"

"These are flowers," Kirby said as he picked one yellow flower and gave it to Kaabii. The baby stroked the flower, then gave it back. Then, Kaabii gently pet the petal of a red flower, then tugged at the stem. It didn't cut, but Kaabii's attention drifted to another butterfly flying past. He ran off, with Kirby and Keeby in tow.

"Kaabii!" Keeby called as she started to chase him

"Come back Kaabii!" Kirby also called as he followed. What they didn't know was that Meta Knight watched from a while away, on a cliff overlooking the village. His eyes flashed dark blue.

To think, the Puffballs were taking on the role he took on years and years and years ago. He remembered finding each of them, and how he took care of them all. And Kirby... If letting him go was hard for someone like him, imagine what it'd be like to say goodbye to the baby.

"If only there was another way..." he lamented. He turned, looking back once more before retreating to his abode on the other side of the forest.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. Please review!~


End file.
